The Fonz
Entrance Cupcake's Time Machine The Fonz steps out of that time machine he and the gang got zapped into and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Power Punch The Fonz punches something, causing it to be deactivated or enabled, mainly traps. As a standard punch, it does standard punch things. It can't deflect projectiles shot at you, but it can turn traps into things you can pick up and toss around. Press B while you hold a trap and it can be active again, causing its effects to enact on those who get hit by it. Things like slip traps tend to be deflectable, though you can use this move to turn off the trap, and then they can't be dfelected on the next toss, at least not by the same chap. Side B - Slip of the Finger The Fonz snaps, and the nearest lady comes to him automatically (mainly those around his age). You can grab a lady and press B to have her dance with you, making those nearby look upon you two in delight, but this leaves him/her free for hits. Press A and you can have the lady player with you kiss you, healing as much as the rate of their horniness. If the match is ladyless, one of the ladies from Happy Days comes in instead and you can do the same thing with her, although their kisses heal you 5%. You can do this again after 15 seconds. Up B - Jumping the Shark The Fonz gets on some skis and rides around. At this point, it's pretty similar to the Spider-Skis, minus the charge-up method at the start, where you can harm opponents as you go around on the skis, and you're immune to traps as you go. Press B, and out comes the shark, enabling The Fonz to do a high jump over it while it snacks on opponents. If the shark comes out from over a pit, it can drag opponents down with it when it bites. Press A to get off the skis. Down B - Cool It! The Fonz tells people near him to cool it, leading to a negative effect that's only temporary. This also does wonders in silencing ranters and those near you who wish to taunt, except for joke characters sadly. That's all there is to this move, sadly. You have 15-second intervals with this move when you use it. Final Smash - Warm-Up Fonzie tells the competition to hold it aside from the ladies. He notes that there's so many of them and he's just one guy, so he does a bit of a warm-up as two doors appear near him. He breaks down each door and the opposition runs off, although the odds of one getting KO'd from this are generally one in a hundred. However, the opponents do have an increased damage ratio for The Fonz from the fear he's invoked into them just from his warm-up bit. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Now wait a minute!" KOSFX2: "I'm wrong?" Star KOSFX: "Noooooooooo." Screen KOSFX: "Whoa!" Taunts Up: "Ayyy." Sd: "Now I would go unless you wanna make medical history." Dn: "Well, I gotta hit somebody!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "The rumble, tonight, is officially declared a tie." 2. "That makes me think I'm cool." 3. "There is nobody like me. Ayyy!" Failure/Clap: Hospital Bed Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Happy Days Opening Theme Stage Milwaukee, WI - Arthur's Drive-In Relic Pocket Comb Lawl Food Milkshake Trivia *The entrance is mainly from the cartoon adaptation of Happy Days where The Fozn and the gang were traveling through time with a future girl named Cupcake. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Happy Days Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Italian-American Category:Cool Character Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Ladies Man Category:People Panty Slept with Category:God Category:Black Category:White Category:Blue Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters